EVE-1
EVE-1 "Maria" was the first gynoid created by Dr. David Knicely in the Eve Project. She was originally constructed as a tool of espionage with obsering and reporting being her primary purposes, that the Order would examine in a test series of gynoids. The project was terminated before the trial was completed. She was activated by Lilith and deactivated upon the project's termination. History Maria was activated in June 2012 and, unlike EVE-2, was fully of her being a gynoid, partly due to the data transferred from Lilith. Within minutes of her activation and software's finalization, which were both initiated by Lilith, she was visited be a handful of scientists in the lab. It was discussed then that the Order was beginning to have second thoughts about the purpose of the gynoids and were considering deploying them to warfare. Dr. Knicely stated that none of EVE prototypes could ever be adapted into this role and, despite Maria's suggeston she could, organized a exhibitation of the projects being done in the laboratory. During this exhibilitation it was demonstrated that the EVE projects had no conscious control over their weapondry, but instead the weapons were activated by a self-defense sub-routine. This was still enough to woo the crowd, and, after being placed in the guardianship of a male and a female officer, she was brought to meetings with many high ranking Order memebers as almost a celebrity among the few who knew of her existance. Maria was deactivated upom the project's termination and put into storage. Eventually disappearing, the current where abouts of the gynoid are unkown. Personality Maria was polite with a desire to please. She also was confident in her abilities and ambitious, but she was able to listen quietly when not being spoken too and generally well behaved. When put with children "around her age" she preferred to lead, and she listened attentively to her teachers, especially when being taught patriotism. Even with her focus, she was still a child a heart. Her favorite toys were blocks and dolls and she played with the other children, but at the same time, when she played with the blocks or the dolls they took on a new meaning, as she repeated and incorporated her lessons into the game. Robotics Maria is armed with four Artemis missiles, a single Ares Energy Cannon in her left arm, an Apollo Wrist Laser System in my right arm, lasers in her fingers, and a drill. Her weapons are, however, inaccessible as her mind physically acts as a human's mind. Her robot frame has artificial organs and bio-engineered flesh that allow her to appear completely human. She even required food and had human bodily functions. When deactivated these systems went into stasis. Relationships Dr. David Knicely - As he was her creater, she respected him for his work but never had the father bond EVE-2 had with him. Lilith - Lilirth treated her like a sister, encouraged her, and was protective of her when they were together. Maria saw her as an older sister for these reasons. EVE-2 (Amelia) - Maria met "Eva" in school and was not aware that they were of common origin. She played with her a few times, but she found that Eva wasn't as patriotic as she was and was less motivated. They were still friends, however, though both had other friends. Category:Constructs Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Android